Llama Train Studio
The Loomian Legacy series is created by Llama Train Studio, which is formed by a team of Roblox game developers. Combined efforts among all members in the group make the promising Roblox game series into reality. Prior to the announcement of the Loomian Legacy series, Llama Train Studio was also known for constructing Hide n' Seek Ultimate, and the team members were famous for building a few other Roblox games before officially forming the group. History Llama Train Studio was introduced to the public by lando64000 on October 18th, 2018.Our official development group: Llama Train Studio. Lando64000. October 18th, 2018. Within a couple of days after the introduction, the team released their first official project – Hide n' Seek Ultimate – which is a remastered version of the Hide n' Seek series made by lando64000 and tbradm.[https://twitter.com/lando64000/status/1053390067429990400 First game Llama Train Studio has been developing: Hide n' Seek Ultimate]. Lando64000. October 19th, 2018.[https://twitter.com/lando64000/status/1053769281551417355 Hide n' Seek Ultimate opening tonight]. Lando64000. October 20th, 2018. Prior to that, however, the team was already well-known for other Roblox game titles, such as other installments of the Hide n' Seek series and, most notably, Pokémon Brick Bronze from 2015 to 2018, even before officially forming Llama Train Studio. This fan game of the popular Pokémon series was one of the most popular games on Roblox and earned the team four major awards from the 4th Annual Bloxy Awards Ceremony in 2017: Favorite Breakout Game, Best Video, Game of the Year and Highest Rated Game Awards.2016 Bloxy Awards Highlights. Roblox. February 8th, 2017. Unfortunately, the fame attracted attention from the Pokémon Company and just when the main storyline of Pokémon Brick Bronze was nearly complete, the game was taken down by a copyright strike in 2018.[https://twitter.com/lando64000/status/987758448795443200 Brick Bronze project discontinued]. Lando64000. April 21st, 2018. The copyright strike, while dealing a huge blow to the group, did not stop them from developing more games. Rebounding from the incident, the group eventually resumed posting games on Roblox after half a year had passed. Forming Llama Train Studio, the team released Hide n' Seek Ultimate on October 20th, 2018.[https://twitter.com/lando64000/status/1053798948736000000 Hide n' Seek Ultimate is now live]. Lando64000. October 20th, 2018. Afterwards, with the Worlds Apart trailer uploaded on December 18th, 2018 as a preview of the Pokémon Brick Bronze sequel, Llama Train Studio officially announced Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow on January 19th, 2019.Worlds Apart trailer. Tbradm. December 18th, 2018[https://twitter.com/Llama_Train_S/status/1086731172099641344 Llama Train Studio presents: Loomian Legacy]. Llama Train Studio. January 19th, 2019. The game was ultimately opened on July 20th, 2019.Loomian Legacy is releasing on July 20th. Llama Train Studio. July 16th, 2019. Members Llama Train Studio consists of many talented Roblox game developers, as follows: Lead Developers These members lead the entire team. Updates are usually announced by either of them. Main Developers These members have significant contributions to the game series. This list is subject to changes as the development of this game series progresses further on. Gallery LoomianLegacyAnnouncement1.jpg|Initial Loomian Legacy Announcement External Links * Llama Train Studio (Roblox) * Llama Train Studio (Twitter) * [https://www.roblox.com/games/306964494/Loomian-Legacy Loomian Legacy] * [https://www.roblox.com/games/2499334770/Hide-n-Seek-Ultimate Hide n' Seek Ultimate] References Category:Game Development